


The Knight out of Time

by Rillian_Rohirrim



Category: The Knight Before Christmas
Genre: AU, Christmas, F/M, I think it would be fun if the brothers were still in touch, Medieval, So That's What This Is, Time Jump, a knight would have trouble adapting more so than the movie showed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rillian_Rohirrim/pseuds/Rillian_Rohirrim
Summary: The Knight Before Christmas AU where Sir Cole can talk to Sir Geoffrey while living in the 21st Century.  Was it a silly movie? Yes.  Did I enjoy it? Also yes, so here we are.
Relationships: Brooke/Sir Cole, Sir Cole & Sir Geoffrey
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	The Knight out of Time

Before the Old Crone transported Sir Cole to the 21st Century, she gave him a magic handheld mirror that he can use to contact his brother whenever he wants.

When suddenly finding himself in a brightly lit Christmas fair, Sir Cole is understandably confused. After all, where he is from there is no electricity. He has never heard recorded music, or seen lights like these, or people like these, or clothes like these. Even the smells are new. And strange creatures pass overhead without the people seeming to notice or care. A roar of some sort is coming from a nearby road, a noise no carriage could make. Cole decides to stay out of the busy, confusing crowd and instead hang back and call his brother.

He removes the cover of the small mirror, which is attached with a hinge. Looking at the mirror's reflective surface, he prays that the crone did not deceive him. What if it really is not a magic mirror? What if he cannot reach his brother, and is stuck alone in this strange new land with no connection to home?

The mirror begins to show a new scene, one inside a castle. 

"Cole?" asks Geoffrey. "Where are you? An old woman gave me this mirror and told me to keep it close if I ever hoped to see you again; a warning which I thought seemed rather threatening. Before I could ask her to explain she was gone, and I had no resolution. And now I see your visage in the mirror itself, a thing most strange."

"Most strange indeed, brother. I do not know my whereabouts. It is a strange land, to be sure. It may be magic, like the old crone who sent me here and, it seems, gave you the matching mirror to my own. For the time being, I am well. I am amply able to protect myself, and the people here seem no harm as yet. They are quite loud, and surrounded by unnatural light and sounds. I believe the crone sent me here in order for me to complete my knight's quest."

"A knight's quest in a magic kingdom does seem exciting, brother." Geoffrey paused. "Will you be able to contact me again by way of the mirror?"

"I believe so. I am pleased the crone was not deceptive about their function."

"Cole, if a magical old woman has set you about your quest, it may be wise to begin posthaste. Perhaps you should contact me again when your circumstances have further developed?"

"You give good advice. I will contact you again when I next rest. For now, I will venture into the crowd in which the crone placed me. Perhaps I shall gain some guidance."


End file.
